Sólo por este momento
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Luego de las insistencias de Fye, Kurogane no puede hacer más que dejarse llevar por sus necesidades fisiológicas. Basado en el tomo 6 del manga. Rating M.


**Sólo por este momento.**

_Por: **Time traveler, Joe.**_

Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, sino que le pertenecen a las CLAMP. Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos, y ahora sí, ¡disfruten La historia!

**--**

—¡Miá!

Me cargas en tus brazos percatándote de que aun siento dolor en la pierna lesionada horas atrás, y, luego de haber "llevado" a Sakura-chan y Syaoran-kun a sus habitaciones, te aseguras de que no pueda volver a escapar, aprisionándome, usando la fuerza de tus manos.

—¡Estúpido Gato! —me dices enfadado mientras yo río, incrementando el sonido a causa del efecto del alcohol.

Retengo mi mirada en tu rostro por un tiempo prolongado, hasta que por fin te das cuenta y tus mejillas se tiñen levemente. Aun así, estoy seguro que no te arden como las mías.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —espetas con voz atronadora, como ya es costumbre.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres dormir esta noche conmigo, Gran Guauko?

No hayas qué decir y sólo bufas. Yo comienzo a sentir que las mejillas me arden todavía más que antes.

Una vez que llegamos a mi habitación me depositas ahí, fingiendo que no te importa, pero yo puedo darme cuenta de lo contrario: Lo haces con cuidado. Con una delicadeza que me enternece, porque te preocupas por mí. Te preocupas por alguien que, sin embargo, no lo merece.

—¡Y más vale que ya te quedes dor- —te interrumpo jalándote del cuello de tu yukata blanca y atrayendo tu boca hacia la mía, como pura atracción electromagnética.

Presiono un poco tus labios y siento la calidez que emana de ellos. Esa sensación placentera me deja con ganas de más, pero tú te apartas.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, tonto?! ¡Estás borracho!

Te vuelvo a jalar sin que te lo esperes y de nuevo toco tus labios, esta vez por unos instantes más efímeros.

Nuevamente te haces a un lado, pero yo rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos y siento tu aliento jadeante contra mis mejillas. ¿No dicen, acaso, que los borrachos somos individuos tercos?

—¿Estás seguro Kuro-pii? —te pregunto inquisitivo, moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo y observando tus orbes oscuras en toda su profundidad. Abro con premura el cierre de mis pantalones y me deshago de ellos con una rapidez descomunal, sin importarme el dolor que me cause la herida en la pantorrilla. Después de todo el alcohol sirve como buen analgésico, ¿verdad?

Tú sólo observas expectante cuando jalo el suéter que me cubre el tórax y me quito de encima el resto de las incómodas prendas, haciendo evidente eso que moría de ganas por mostrarte: Mi piel blanca y delicada.

—¿Totalmente seguro?

El coqueteo se me comienza a notar en el tono de voz.

Tragas saliva con dificultad y entonces tartamudeas al pronunciar las primeras sílabas de una frase inconclusa. Tratas de controlar tu habla y cuando intentas volver a articular palabra ya has comenzado a temblar, ¿por excitación, quizás? ¿Tal vez por el hecho de sentirte haciendo algo que no deberías?

Me recuesto sobre la zona lumbar de la espalda elevando, en el acto, las rodillas unos cuantos centímetros, y paso, lentamente, tres de mis dedos por los glúteos desnudos, rozando esa entrada que te provoca delirantes jadeos con tan sólo observarla.

—¡Maldita sea! —son las palabras con las que aceptas mi proposición y afirmas los mensajes implícitos en mis acciones.

El celibato debe estar pesándote demasiado o de otra manera no lo habrías aceptado, ¿verdad? En tu reino o en el lugar de donde provienes debiste haberlo hecho ya con miles de mujeres. Miles de sucias prostitutas, diría yo. Aunque esas cosas en estos momentos no son más que detalles nimios, lo importante es esto que está a punto de suceder entre nosotros, sólo tú y yo.

Terminas de deshacer la yukata que te cubre y con una velocidad frenética te preparas mientras yo espero, quieto, a tenerte dentro mí.

Torpemente te acercas a mis labios y los besas aun temblando. Como si estuviéramos llevando a cabo algo prohibido por las leyes establecidas. Es en ese entonces que decido tomar el control y te voy guiando lentamente en cada movimiento, en cada lengüetazo, y lo tomas con calma.

Sostengo tu miembro entre mis manos y comienzo a moverlo de delante a atrás. Cierras los ojos y yo disfruto ver cómo emites algunos sonidos jadeantes y aunque intentas reprimirlo, parecen brotar de tu boca por sí solos.

Junto el tuyo con el mío y froto ambos, con delicadeza. Es entonces que mi cuerpo pide más, pide más de ti y con una sola mirada te dejo saber lo que quiero. Te colocas en posición y con violencia entras en mí.

A pesar de los efectos del alcohol en mi organismo llego a sentir dolor. Siento como mi cavidad arde y tú ni siquiera me preguntas cómo me encuentro y comienzas embistiendo con locura.

Me colocas sobre tu pelvis y comienzas lamiendo mi cuello con suavidad. Te detienes un poco al ver que no respondo a causa de la sensación de invasión.

Nuevamente decido tomar el control y hago que te recuestes sobre el suelo.

Aprisiono tus muñecas contra el piso helado y comienzo a moverme. Jamás había escuchado que gimieras de esa manera tan estremecedoramente deliciosa. Mi cuerpo comienza pidiendo más, y no me detengo hasta terminar.

Me recuestas sobre el suelo y esta vez tú dominas embistiendo rítmicamente.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no pudo aguantar más y me derramo sobre mi propio abdomen, siento cómo los músculos de la pelvis se contraen y al parecer tú también lo percibes pues comienzas a gemir, mordiéndote los labios.

Embistes mi cuerpo con tu pelvis y aumentas el ritmo cuando aun me encuentro disfrutando de ese delicioso éxtasis provocado por el orgasmo y noto cómo sin poder aguantar más te viertes en mi interior. Pides disculpas a medias por no haber podido salir a tiempo y yo no te digo palabra, pero me yergo para alcanzar tu boca y aspiro esos labios que me vuelen loco...

Lento.

Suave.

Con dulzura.

Una y otra vez.

Te murmuro que no te preocupes y me muevo sobre ti cuando aun gimes.

Me recuesto en mi cama dejándome llevar lentamente por el letargo del alcohol mientras endureces la mirada y te vistes, preparándote para partir. Te doy un beso simple de despedida y tú me haces notar que quedaste inconforme por ese hecho. Cierro los ojos, y cuando comienzo a caer en la inconsciencia te escucho mencionar las últimas palabras, cosas como: "Los chiquillos no tienen por qué enterarse de lo que pasó esta noche" o "¡Esto jamás se volverá a repetir!".

Es entonces, cuando escucho tales frases, que dejo mis últimos pensamientos conscientes flotando en el aire: ¿En realidad esta será la última vez? ¿No desearías repetirlo? Porque yo sinceramente, sí tengo la necesidad de  volver a experimentar esta maravillosa sensación, sólo _contigo_.

Mi querido, _Kuro-tan_.

**Fin.**


End file.
